codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Colton Graver (TPF)
Sergeant Major Colton Graver is an active duty non-commissioned officer that works for the United States Army. Enlisting into the Army in 2000, Colton joined the 75th Ranger Regiment as a rifleman and began deployments to support the United States' involvement in the Global War on Terror. He later joined the Regimental Reconnaissance Company, which marked his first time being an elite operator for the US Army. As a member of The Company, Colton conducted several clandestine missions across Northern and the Horn of Africa. His expertise in reconnaissance and surveillance earned him a tryout for an elite unit known as the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-DELTA. Being accepted into The Unit and joining B Squadron, Colton began his career as a valuable operator for the Department of Defense. Colton deployed to several locations in East Asia, Central Asia, Western Europe, and South America to support several clandestine missions throughout his career with The Unit. Notably, he participated in hunting down Al-Qatala forces alongside the Central Intelligence Agency, Special Air Services, and other Joint Special Operation Command Special Missions Unit. He remains on active duty, where he continues to hunt Al-Qatala forces. Biography Early Life Enlistment United States Army Initial Training and Assignment Global War on Terror - Afghanistan Global War on Terror - Iraq Secondary Training and Assignment Returning to Fort Benning, Colton underwent the Assessment and Selection program to determine if he was able to join the Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment in 2005. The training included a mental, physical, and emotional assessment over six weeks to vet and determine if he was qualified. Many of the tests included long marches with a rucksack, an oral board, and an exam to test him in several fields. After passing Assessment and Selection, Colton went on to the Operator Training Course. Throughout the Operator Training Course, Colton learned several skills to enhance his chances of survival. Many classes were taught by the Department of Defense, along with officers and agents from the Central Intelligence Agency, Federal Bureau of Investigation, and Defense Intelligence Agency. Graduating from the Operator Training Course, Colton earned a spot in a Joint Special Operations Command unit known as Task Force Red. He joined Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment Team Ten, which was attached to the 3rd Ranger Battalion till the creation of the Special Troops Battalion in 2007. Horn of Africa Rotations and Operations Central Africa Rotations and Operations Further Training and Assignment Getting a call to try out for the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-DELTA, Colton arrived at Assessment and Selection in 2011 with hopes of joining the most elite counter-terrorism unit the Army had at its disposal. He underwent another set of mental, physical, and emotional tests to ensure he was fit to qualify for the Operator Training Course. Completing The Long Walk and another oral board, Colton earned a spot at the Operator Training Course where he hoped to join the Unit. Colton moved through the Operator Training Course with ease, where he picked up and honed a number of his skills. Like the RRC's OTC, Colton learned skills from several United States Intelligence Agencies. Graduating from the OTC, he joined B Squadron, where he served as an assaulter and sniper till 2018 before transferring to G Squadron. Colton served in several positions that allowed him to join G Squadron and join the Advance Force Operation group to conduct clandestine missions across the globe. Central America Rotations and Operations By 2011, the Horn of Africa, Central Africa, and the Middle East became hotbeds for Islamic terrorist organizations to flourish as well as being hunted down by the best the United States had to offer. Colton and B Squadron turned their eyes toward Central America, an Area of Conflict riddled with poverty, cartels, and several proxy wars happening within the corrupted countries. JSOC, CIA, and US Southern Command elements prepared to engage in low-intensity raids to deter and shut down cartel operations that had been affecting State Department actions in the past years. Colton arrived in Nicaragua by the winter of 2012, with an assault troop to assist with hunting down cartel leaders that gone after Special Forces operators and other units that deployed to Central America. Only a handful of direct action raids happened per week, and the intelligence came slower, CIA and JSOC personnel were struggling to feed accurate and actionable intelligence to B Squadron to conduct a mission. In February, a Cartel attacked the compound where B Squadron resided. Colton assisted in repelling the attack while B Squadron suffered minor injuries. After the attack, more personnel turned their attention towards Nicaragua, and B Squadron went to work. With more intelligence to go off, Colton saw a slow incline of missions coming through for him to conduct. Nighttime hours became friends for the US, where they began to do snatch-and-grab operations throughout Nicaragua. JSOC gathered up anyone who talked about the compound attack and brought in DIA personnel to conduct enhanced interrogation techniques to gather HUMINT. The Covert War in Central America continued to pick up as B Squadron gathered intelligence on the main Cartel operating in Southern Central America. Colton rotated out of Nicaragua by the end of April, where he continued to follow the Area of Operation back at Fort Bragg. Returning in the fall of 2012 and throughout 2013, Colton assisted in several direct action raids that hunted down several cartel leaders. Originally starting in Nicaragua, B Squadron pushed into Honduras and El Salvador with elements from Team 6's Blue Squadron and CIA officers. Within JSOC, the combined effort became known as Task Force 7-72, which received support from the Activity, DIA and, NSA with hunting down the cartel leads. The DIA continued to assist with enhanced interrogation techniques, which brought up good intelligence for the Task Force to investigate. Operation Tempo remained high throughout the entire rotation, allowing B Squadron to operate throughout three countries then capture or kill bad guys. In the middle of 2013, B Squadron returned to Central America, where JSOC and CIA established a Drone Program to hunt down the remaining cartel members in hiding. Drone strikes helped with cutting the head off but didn't allow SSE to be conducted by the operators. Deploying to Belize to support a 7th SFG ODA mission, Colton prepared to assist with taking down the Cartel Leader after spending two years hunting for him. Launching a raid with The Activity and an Assault Troop, B Squadron prepared to conduct a High-Value Capture or Kill mission. As a lead assaulter into the main building, he was determined to deal with any threat. The raid was successful, and B Squadron captured the cartel leader while gathering valuable intelligence to assist JSOC in their hunt further. South American Rotations and Operations Southwest Asia Rotations and Operations Joining G Squadron 2017, Colton began to focus his attention on the growing threat of Al-Qatala and the forces around the Black Sea. Working with JSOC's Advance Force Operation Troop, he learned to utilize the many skills he learned from Operator Training Courses to become the operator the DoD needed him to be. Touching down in the United Arab Emirates, Colton began to work with the NSA, DIA, and CIA on tracking down Al-Qatala representatives who ran the money for the terrorist organizations. He assisted in the planning and capture of certain individuals for the intelligence community to build economic intelligence on Al-Qatala. Information about the economic activities went back to the Treasury Department, where they worked on using their own channels to shut down Al-Qatala's monetary flow. Colton assisted with long-range interdiction and close-target surveillance as a means to keep eyes-on for targets marked by the Intelligence Task Force. JSOC and Other Government Agencies assisted with more intelligence to help the troops on the ground, which lead to the location of a port that Al-Qatala used around Bahrain. Colton, along with his unit, fed information to a Team 6 Assault Troop to interdict the vessel and collect any actionable intelligence. Following the interdiction, Colton learned that the shipment included arms trafficking to Iraq. The element of G Squadron continued to narrow their scopes as they closed in on two suspectable representatives for Al-Qatala's financial planning. Locating the target outside of a bank in Bahrain's capital, Colton worked with CIA and DIA personnel to pull off a successful capture. Following a successful capture, the United States got its hands on valuable economic intelligence. JSOC and the AFO troop continued their hard work of whisking terrorists off the street and taking down the economic side of Al-Qatala. Southwest Asia continued to be a hotbed for Al-Qatala operations but slowly pushed towards Urzikstan and the Black Sea due to JSOC's ability to put a dent into long-term operations. Colton spent the last of weeks of his rotation in Northern Iraq, where he assisted with terminal guidance and interdiction operations on Al-Qatala officers who collected taxes. The effort to dry up the money for Al-Qatala became a textbook AFO troop deployment for JSOC. Western Asia Rotations and Operations Arriving in Urzikstan in June of 2019, Colton and his troops began working out of the United States Embassy to gather information about the situation on the ground. Moving to a safehouse, Colton worked with the CIA SAC and JSOC operators in the Area of Operation to locate High-Value Al-Qatala Leaders within the city and nearby towns. Conducting several close-target reconnaissance and active-surveillance missions, he narrowed down the location of two leaders. He fed the information to the Urzikstan Drone Program ran by JSOC and the CIA. With Predator Drones overhead, Colton dispatched teams to conduct surveillance and ensure the drone had a green light to engage the target. With two successful drone strikes, he moved on to the leader's safehouse to gather any time-sensitive information he was able to further act upon. Colton managed low-intensity tracking missions with CIA assets to gather a targeting profile for other terrorists in the AO. Kidnappings, captures, along with snatch-and-grabs helped JSOC and the CIA further map out Al-Qatala's influence in Urzikstan. The Activity, Team 6, and the Company began to assist with remote AFO missions to conduct terminal guidance and capture missions. Throughout the rest of the fighting season, AFO missions continued with Colton's go-ahead, and Al-Qatala began making moves against the world for supporting America's Drone Program. The UKSF and Mi6 rotated intelligence personnel to assist the Urzikstani Liberation Force in their fight against Al-Qatala, giving JSOC and Colton's AFO troops another set of eyes on the problem. Tracking a nerve agent with many AFO elements, Colton worked with the CIA and Other Government Agencies to interdict and conduct a counter-proliferation mission. After hearing about the failed mission to capture the gas, he turned to work with JSOC elements throughout Western Asia to further find the lost chemical agent. Efforts diverted to secure the Embassy Staff after Al-Qatala stormed the area, Colton responded with his AFO units to direct and protect any member of the Embassy possible while destroying classified files. The UKSF and OGA handled asymmetrical action against the remaining two significant leaders of Al-Qatala as Colton began to map out who was next in line as the leader. He rotated out of Urzikstan in December of 2019, following the fall of Al-Qatala's Insurgency in the country. Returning to Western Asia for the last time in March of 2020, Colton deployed to Georgia with the cover as a State Department Team. JSOC and the CIA noticed that Al-Qatala was working with Russian Ultranationalists and other states such as Iran and Iraq. Working with the CIA and DIA, Colton assisted with pulling Al-Qatala operatives off the street and making them disappear. Learning of a warehouse hidden and funded by Russian PMCs and other state actors, Colton informed a Team 6 Squadron of the information and Al-Qatala operatives nearby. He learned from the night-time interdiction that Russian arms from the Fall of the Soviet Union were in the hands of Al-Qatala footsoldiers. Colton turned his focus towards the Black Sea to neighboring countries to further investigate what the Ultranationalists were doing. Al-Qatala continued to pick up their pace around the Black Sea, including the Battle of Verdansk, which killed a large number of Russian soldiers. Colton redeployed to Azerbaijan, where he learned about Zakhaev Arms, Imran Zakhaev and, the new leader, Khaled Al-Asad. Arms dealers across Azerbaijan were working closely with Zakhaev Arms to push military-grade weaponry into Al-Qatala arms, leading to them getting captured by Team 6, Delta, and the SAS. Colton handled the kidnapping of the Arms Dealers themselves and ensured they disappeared off the streets. Efforts by JSOC and the CIA proved to be futile as Al-Qatala continued to grow with support from the Russian Ultranationalists. It led to Colton conducting another series of missions in Kazakhstan and hopping across the Russian border to develop targeting lists. Rotating to Kazakhstan, Colton learned about the Russian's FSB and Spetsnaz GRU operations to hunt down Russian Ultranationalists. He began working on his own set of targets and deploying AFO units to conduct covert surveillance on Kazakhstan's border, where the Russian Ultranationalists were moving arms to Al-Qatala. Once inside of Kazakhstan, JSOC and the CIA conduct covert snatch-and-grab operations to learn more about activities and their efforts to support Al-Qatala. Colton took note of the Russian forces hunting and capturing Ultranationalist operatives who had ties to Al-Qatala, giving him the perfect way for the Russians to stumble upon a target without knowing American involvement at the time. By August of 2020, Colton returned home to Fort Bragg and completed his final rotation as a member of the Unit. Retirement Post-Military Careers Personality and Traits Relationships Miranda Rainey Children Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Soldiers